Automated test equipment systems may be used to test various electronic components, which are often referred to as devices under test. Such systems may automate the testing of such components, wherein a component may be subjected to a battery of different tests in some form of logical fashion. Additionally, such systems may provide further levels of automation, wherein the components being tested may be automatically swapped out (upon completion of a testing procedure) and replaced with a component that is yet to be tested. Unfortunately, such automated test equipment systems are often required to provide a high quantity of test signals to numerous test points within the devices under test, often requiring the automated test equipment systems to include a high quantity of voltage sources.